


The Perfect Prescription (FANART)

by trashbambi



Series: FanArt By Me Collection [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Fanart for HannibalsImago's fic, The Perfect Prescription!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perfect Prescription](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121357) by [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago). 



You can check out a better resolution of this on <a href="http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/173762046185" rel="nofollow">my tumblr</a>!

As well as find more art by me there under the <a href="http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art" rel="nofollow">my art</a> tag!

This was really fun to draw!! Big thanks to Hannibalsimago for getting me to draw this for them!<3

 


	2. Chapter 2

second commission for Hannibalsimago for their fic [The Perfect Prescription](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F14121357&t=M2M5YzNhMjA5MzBmYjJjZTM2ZGU5ZmRmMzNiNGU5MWNlOGY0NWRkMSxyV0pTcnFDaw%3D%3D&b=t%3Al0Gfa5Qjc64QvrUuCFNl0w&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftrashbambi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175046079545)!

Better quality can be seen on [my tumblr](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/175046079545)!


End file.
